Fishing rod holders provide a convenient means to maintain fishing rods in fishing mode without the need to physically grasp the rod. They also allow the angler/fisherman to utilize more than one fishing rod at the same time. Rods can be easily and quickly set in a row of holders to maximize the fishing experience.
Fishing rod holders are routinely used on sandy beaches and on the shorelines of streams and rivers when casting. Most fishing rod holders employed in this manner are positioned such that they penetrate through the surface of the ground a sufficient depth so that the holder is immoveable. The holder must be stable enough to hold and maintain a fishing rod, with its reel and attachments. Most importantly, the fishing rod holder must be sufficiently secure to remain in position when a large fish is on the line.
Fishing rod holders which are adjustable to several fishing and non-fishing mode positions provide an added benefit to the angler/fishermen. A holder which can easily be adjusted to allow the fishing rod to be maintained at a number of angles offers flexibility and increases the effectiveness of the fishing rod.
While there are a number of conventional fishing rod holders which will adequately secure a fishing rod, and others which are adjustable, there are few which combine these important features with simplicity of adjustment coupled with versatility of use. There are none which do all these things and also permit an angler/fisherman the ability to bring in fish on the line while maintaining the fishing rod within the holder and, when tension is lost in the line or the rod removed from the holder, to automatically reset the holder and replaced rod at the desired, pre-selected fishing angle.